Clara Lukasiak
Clara Alexandra Lukasiak (born on August 17, 2009) is a young swimmer and former dancer from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She is the younger sister of famous dancer Chloe Lukasiak, who danced on the reality television series Dance Moms for four years. Chloe and Clara's mother, Christi Lukasiak, also starred on the show. Clara made several cameo appearances over the course of her family's time on the show. Clara's family eventually returned to Dance Moms as guest stars on the Season 7 finale and Season 7B. At the age of 4, Clara began dancing at Abby Lee Dance Company, which Chloe attended at the time. It is unknown whether Clara danced the following year or not. When Clara was 6 years old, she and her sister began dancing at Studio 19 Dance Complex. Clara eventually switched to Dance Mechanics. During her time at Dance Mechanics she was a member of the studio's dance team. She studied ballet, tap, jazz, hip hop, and pointe. Her favorite style of dance is tap. Clara quit dance in 2019. She later joined a competitive swim team. In 2017, Clara began following in her sister's footsteps yet again by booking her first acting job on Nickelodeon's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn. The episode aired on April 29, 2017. Dances Solos with Dance Mechanics Unknown title - ballet - 2019 - Dance Mechanics Recital Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company (recreational) Fairy Princess - ballet - 2013 ALDC Dance Concert Great Wall of China - tap - 2013 ALDC Dance Concert with Studio 19 Dance Complex Baby Love - unknown genre - 2015 & 2016 Dance to the Music - jazz - 2015 & 2016 * 1st overall mini line, VIP Dance Mini National Champion - VIP Dance Competition Nationals, Sandusky, OH (2015) * 1st overall power 8 & under Line - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland (2016) * 2nd overall power 8 & under line - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania (2016) Dream On - open - 2015 & 2016 * 2nd Junior line, Starsystems, Boardman, OH * Unknown placement, VIP Dance Competition Nationals, Sandusky, OH (2015) * 1st overall power 9-11 line - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland (2016) Party Girls - jazz - 2016 * 1st overall all-star 8 & under large group - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania (2016) * 1st overall nova petite large group - StarQuest Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio (2016) * 2nd overall all-star 8 & under large group - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland (2016) with Murrieta Dance Project (on Dance Moms) Life Support (The Upside Down) - contemporary teen small group * 1st overall groups - Devotion 2 Dance in Riverside, California with Dance Mechanics Danger Zone - tap - 2017 and multiple acts-unknown-tap,ballet,hip hop-2018 * 1st overall star 8 & under large group - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall star 8 & under large group - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Ocean City, Maryland * 4th overall nova petite large group - StarQuest Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio Filmography Movies Television Theater Gallery Image 0000.jpg image 00.jpg image 0.jpg image000.jpg Claraage3.jpg imageclaraandmack.jpg ClaraAndMackDM.jpg Claraandmackcfc.jpg imageclarareunion.jpg image00000.jpg imageclaraschool.jpg imageclaraballet.jpg Claratapimage.jpg Simage.jpg imagestudio19.jpg Psclaragroupimage.jpg imageclarawithblathey.jpg imageclaraps.jpg Clara Lukasiak IMDB.jpg 3fc43b27d954ab6f127a19c9319a50d7.jpg|Clara and her big sister Chloe Lukasiak 00339f4542c5fb718706c5282359dcb3.jpg 13431d3de8f0491a79550d2745e6d122.jpg a9f3f3028cdd45bca7c15c50dc021350.jpg 03d0c29033f4a8668bfd045a9dda7905.jpg b464b8762febb383386308f01d6f3698.jpg ClaraL.jpg d5c7a4d1c2fe2769dcefedfe576b01cd.jpg 68fb62c0f26b46929c700e0a2c118ea1.jpg|Baby Clara with Chloe and Paige Hyland Clara.jpg Clara 2.jpg Clara 3.jpg Videos Clara Lukasiak dancing at Studio 19! (WARNING really cute) Clara Lukasiak dancing in Australia 7 7 15 Clara Takes You to a Dance Competition! BTS of my Dance Recital Clara's World I Watch Dance Moms for the First Time EVER!! Clara's World I Watch Dance Moms With My Dance Mom Clara's World External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:Lukasiak Sisters